winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 121
The Crown of Dreams is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx goes to search for Bloom, and discovers the castle. Stella melts the castle, and when she finds the castle's courtyard, she finds Bloom as well. The Winx then interacts with Daphne's spirit, who takes them to the castle's treasure room. Bloom finds a crown and is told about her past by crown. The Winx battles the Domino beast and an ice army. The Winx takes temporary cover in the castle. Before Bloom is attacked, Sky comes to her rescue; Brandon and Timmy are with them as well. Bloom suggests that the rest of the Winx should converge there power. So with Tecna’s static sphere, Stella's sun magic to let Flora's petals to blossom and Musa's sound wave, the beast is defeated. In a b-story Red Fountain is destroyed. Major Events *Bloom survives the fall. *The Winx Girls arrive at the palace of Domino. *Bloom learns more about her past from Daphne. *The Specialists arrive at Domino. *The Winx Girls beat the Snow Monster. *Stella and Brandon reconcile. *Bloom and Sky reconcile. *Red Fountian is destored. Debuts *Ice Crabs Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Snow Monster *Daphne *Ice Crabs *Sky *Brandon *Timmy Trivia * The Trix do not appear in this episode. * Stella, and later Bloom forgiven Sky and Brandon for deceiving them. Bloopers *During the fight, Musa misses the middle of her dress a couple of times. *After Flora makes the vine barrier, and they're watching them attack it, she has knee high boots insted of her ankle high ones. *When Timmy was fighting with the purple monster, his glasses disappeared momentarily. Spells *Flora: **Flowers of the Wind: to grow vines that capture creatures. *Musa: **Sonic Mega Blast: A soundwave that destroys the creatures. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Lisa Ortiz = Musa Dan Green = Sky, Trapped past voice Frank Frankson = Brandon Dani Shaffel = Tecna Bella Hudson = Daphne Quotes (4kids) '- Stella:' "Not to change the subject but what about all the fabulous jewelery?" '- Musa:' "I think Stella has her eye on a necklace or two." '- Bloom:' "(giggles) Ok, after I reclaim the throne, you can take your pick. But for now, let's pay a visit to those witches." '- Stella:' "Agreed." "Don't worry boys, we're here, we'll save you." -'Stella' sarcastically "Alright everybody, it's time to pool our efforts!" - RAI Stella '- Brandon:' "So whaddaya say Stella, friends?" '- Stella:' "OK." '- Bloom: '"It's to weird to call you Prince Sky, so I want to call you something else, like um, how bout a baby?" '' '- Sky: "'(laughs) That's cool, I like it baby." ('''RAI version) '- Bloom': "I forgive you, on one condition." '- Sky': "Okay, anything you want." '- Bloom': "I get to call you Sky, period! I don't like the 'prince' thing, ya know?" '- Sky': "...... Ah hahahaha! It's a deal!" Videos 4Kids Version: Rai Version: 300px300px300px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids